shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bao Regina
"Salve Regina.......Hail Regina Princess and Savior of the Longarm!............ " —''Dolf the Scratchmen'' Bao “The Longarm Princess” Regina (バオレジーナ, Bao Reeginaa) or more simply known as “'Regina'” is the youngest on the Kensei XI with the rank of number XI. Originally, she was a member of the Kuja and was rather very loyal to them. But wanting to go out to have fun and adventure on the open seas. Having no idea of what the world is about and wanting to see just how much she can do and see in her life time. As of late it has seemed that Regina had ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Longarm and with that she now thinks herself to be a royal member of the longarm tribe. She herself had never gone back to her normal state. But rather enjoyed having her longarms. She now has become a savior among them, as she had broken several of the longarm tribe members out of the slavery auction and slavery itself. A friend of Scratchmen Apoo, she was made an honorary member of the On Air Pirates and had spent some time training with Apoo in a certain fighting style. However, Regina had many several enemies and with an unknown bounty for such crimes as. Her own crimes committed as a member of the Kuja pirates and her time with the On Air Pirates. Her own destructive games among several government buildings and marine vessels, her most famous crime is her games she had played with Tashigi and defeated her avoiding capture. With this, she sets out to see the world and all of its adventures, wanting to become a great pirate someday. Appearance Since she thinks herself to be a longarm tribe member, let alone their princess. Her theme of dress is that of a Chinese style, she is constantly in a full or hybird form. However it is unknown to what it is, by the use of her rokushiki as well. She has increased the size of her arms be on what anyone else has seen, thus why many often think of her as the queen or princess of the longarm because of the size of her arms. But however a side affect of the Kengenji candy she had stolen and ate all at once, is that her skin is blue. Originally she was a white skinned kuja and her hair was a long black. But she had cut it and it to was changed to a light blue, on top of her head she wears a Chinese style hat and over her face she wears a paper over her face with an unknown writing. Her outfit is that of a Chinese princess, a pink top, with long blue sleeves and yellow trim around the sleeves. She wears a pair of baggy pants, matching the color of her sleeves and a pair of Kung Fu shoes. On the back of her outfit, she has a long yellow obi and in her sleeves long claw like fingers. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Female Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Kensei XI Category:Longarm Tribe Category:Rokushiki User Category:Jiang Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User